


Exterminate, Exterminate!

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Theories regarding the exterminator angels of death
Kudos: 11





	1. Exterminators

The dark creepy hive minded robotic angels of death are used to exterminate the citizens of Hell to not only reduce their population, but to also plant fear. They have silver weapons that can kill any demon, as well as humans. They were made creepy on purpose: to fight fear with fear. They are sent down once a year to purge the citizens at random.  
The exterminators were divided into several groups: the Exterminators, the Death Dealer Archangels and the mechanical angels.  
Some of the dark angels used to be regular deceased people who couldn’t make it to heaven, but weren’t evil enough for hell. They had done bad things in life but with good intentions (like stealing money for the poor or killing criminals). When they did make it after many years in limbo, they disobeyed orders and took advantage of their freedom. (There was plenty of food and riches in heaven, and they kept much of it for themselves). They fell from heaven and were sent to Earth and eventually, hell when they didn’t learn their lessons.  
After they worked hard to redeem themselves in hell, they were sent back up to heaven. To prove their worth, their leaders gave them a test and mission. They were given special spear weapons made of silver, forged from the flames of the sun that could kill any demon and erase any soul. They were sent down to hell once a year to reduce hell’s population by purging citizens once a year.  
The only way to be freed from their duties was for them to realize that even killing sinners isn’t right. That everyone should be given a second chance. They had disobeyed God, fell to Earth, then proved their innocence through prayer and being nice (or at least tolerant) to the demons. Giving them special weapons and a direct order was a way to test them: would they choose for themselves what is right, or be willing to obey their master even if what they were doing was considered “evil?” After all, when people and the divine alike possess power, they can become very different individuals. 

Regarding the second group (Known casually as Death Dealer Archangels), other more experienced exterminators were actually archangels, leaders of other angels. Unlike regular angels, they were able to take on the appearance of black bird-like creatures with wings while wearing LED masks to scare off demons. Their jobs were to punish sinners and plan the purges each year. Puriel, Kushiel, Teneluehus, Raguel, Wormwood, Jeheel, Zacheniel, Ababhar, and their leader, Abaddon were the oldest and most experienced at their jobs. In fact, each one of them led attacks of choir exterminators onto one of the nine circles of hell. 

For the third group, there were a few dark angels that were purely robotic. These were mostly used for tests and replacements if the dark angels couldn’t participate in the purge. 

Heaven viewed Lucifer and the larger hell population as a threat, as Lucifer had waged a previous war against them. To prevent the threat, the exterminator dark angels were hired/created. 

There may be several reasons why Lucifer is against the idea of Charlie redeeming sinners and creating the Happy Hotel:  
1\. It is part of their family’s legacy to make demons suffer and keep them in line. Creating a Happy Hotel would make the royal family appear weak to their rivals.  
2\. If Charlie were to redeem demons, she might be given the opportunity to go to heaven. If that were the case, her father would never see her again.  
3\. Lucifer has a deep grudge against God, the angels and archangels for being banished and for mortals being favored over him and the angels.  
4\. Lucifer is overprotective of his daughter and worries that she will be harmed if the angels (or other demon overlords) find her. He doesn’t want her to draw too much attention. He calls her a failure because he doesn’t know how else to persuade her not to pursue her dream due to his worries of the previous listed scenarios.

5\. Lucifer worries that Charlie will find out that he was once an angel who punished and killed demons. The thought of her father previously killing “her people” would be too much to bear.

Fanmade Heaven Archangels (Hazbin Hotel) 

Vaggie trains with the other Exterminators, led by the destructive Samael/Kamael. Other well-known Exterminator members include Michael, Dumah, Munkar, Nakier, and Azrael.  
Lucifer was formerly an Exterminator before he was banished from Heaven. The other Archangels have the ability to turn into their Exterminator forms at will. 

Exterminators (official members):  
Samael (leader)  
Michael (overseer)  
Azrael (right hand man)  
Abaddon (the destroyer)  
Kushiel (punishment of those in Hell with fiery whip)  
Dumah (punishes the wicked)  
Munkar (tests the dead)  
Nakier (tests the dead)  
Iblis (formerly before his fall to hell)  
Sarathiel  
Phanuel (Penance)  
Gabriel (God is my strength)  
Lucifer (formerly before his fall to hell)  
Vaggie (formerly before her fall to hell)

The other Archangels can transform into Exterminators.

Lucifer the light bearer, and fallen angel was banished from heaven and became the king of hell after several conquests. He has short blond hair, yellow eyes, red blushes on his cheeks and sharp fangs. He wears a white top hat with a snake and apple on the top and carries a staff with a red apple on top. He wears elegant clothes: a coat/trench coat of white and candy red. His former six wings were burned off after his fall. 

Metatron (Angel of the Presence) has long blond hair, white face, yellow eyes, and four white wings that sometimes glitter with rainbow light. As a leader of the others, his staff has a cornucopia of fruit on top. Skekinah is his counterpart and twin sister. He is the youngest of all the angels and is often God’s favorite along with Michael (Which contributed to Lucifer’s jealousy). Planet: Earth

Ratziel (delight of God) has salt and pepper hair, dark wings, wears navy blue and mostly keeps to himself. He knows secrets that other angels don’t know and can see the past, present and future. Not even Lucifer’s threats made him reveal what the universe held but he warned Lucifer about the dark path he was going on. Logical and detached, he sided with God, Michael and the others. His staff has a tomato on it (tomato is often considered a vegetable so it’s a “hidden” fruit, just like how Ratziel remains in solitude a lot.) Planet: Uranus

Tzaphqiel (contemplation of God) has long curly brown hair, white fiery wings, and has a robe made of gold. His staff has a cheery on top. Often joins battles and frequently uses his Exterminator form. Planet: Saturn

Tzadkiel (Justice of God) often carries a balancing scale in his hands and other times a flaming torch or book. His hair is short and white, face is white with blushes, yellow eyes, and wears scholarly robes. His staff has grapes on top. Planet: Jupiter

Kamael/Samael (severity of God) Archangel of Death who mostly appears in his Exterminator form. Lucifer was his rival. He carries a flaming sword and is an expert with weapons. In regular angel form, his hair is long and fiery red, and his face is white, eyes red and teeth are razor sharp. He wears a suit of black and red (color swap of Alastor’s). His wings are black and sometimes become fiery red in battle. His staff is bloodstained and has a bunch of raisins on top. He is the leader of the Exterminators and is credited with inventing the harpoon weapons capable of destroying demons. He is also greedy and strict and though he delights in power and tormenting sinners, he’s still loyal to God. Planet: Mars

Raphael the healer Archangel has long brown hair, white skin with the blushes on his cheeks, yellow eyes, white wings, wears white robes with green vines and starry designs toward the center. Wears a golden laurel crown which emits sunlight and carries a scepter with an orange fruit design on the top. Can transform into an Exterminator at will. Maintains the order of the cosmos. He felt pity for Lucifer and was sad to see him banished. Planet: Sun/Mercury

Haniel prince of love and harmony has long strawberry blond hair, white face with blushes, yellow eyes, wears a light blue gentleman’s suit and a matching top hat with a heart on it. He carries a staff shaped like a black paintbrush with a pink strawberry on the top. He avoids conflict at any cost and didn’t argue when Lucifer was banished. Like the other Archangels, he can turn into an Exterminator at will. Planet: Venus

Zadkiel (righteousness of God) angel of freedom, benevolence and mercy. He has a white face with blushes, yellow eyes, white wings, and long brown hair. Besides elegant suits, he also wears robes and comfortable clothing for meditation. He and Raphael were the only ones who were truly sad to see Lucifer banished. Zadkiel often daydreams about universal peace, like Charlie but often gets stubborn and stuck in his ways. He carries a staff with a peach on top. Planet: Neptune

Michael (protector of God) is frequently seen carrying a sword and Christian cross shield and wearing a gold battle helmet. He can turn into an Exterminator at will. Michael is often seen with either long blond hair (when calm) or short brown curly hair (in tense situations) depending on his mood. His face is white and eyes yellow like the other angels. His clothing varies as well but it’s most often formal suits, or battle armor. His staff is shaped like a sword with a blueberry on top. He was the one who defeated Lucifer with Excalibur which had broken Lucifer’s MorningStar weapon. He oversees most of the other angels, and is God’s lieutenant. Planet: Sun/Mercury

Gabriel (strength of God) is one who argued the most with Lucifer and strongly supported God’s decision to create man in His own image. He can transform into an Exterminator at will. His face is white, his hair is curly and blond, eyes yellow. Often wears fancy human clothing and is a little eccentric. He carries a wheat shaped staff with a pear on top. Planet: Moon

Sandalphon assists humanity directly and frequently travels between dimensions (and fights off rogue imps along the way.) He is short with a white face, his hair is curly and black and he wears plain earthly robes. His staff has a cranberry on top. Planet: Earth

Azrael (Angel of Death) Often appears in Exterminator form. Carries a bloodstained staff with a pomegranate on top (pomegranate found in the underworld and associated with Hades/Pluto). His hair is long and black, wings black, his face white, teeth razor sharp. He carries a sickle. Very strict, greedy, and somewhat bloodthirsty like Lucifer. (Though he instantly saw Lucifer as an enemy and a sinner after he was banished). Planet: Pluto

Azazel fallen angel, teacher of evil arts, joined with his ally Lucifer in the battle against Michael, Gabriel and the other angels and was banished to Hell with him. He has a white face with blushes, yellow eyes, sharp teeth and black spiky hair. He later became a demon overlord, lost his wings, and taught in schools and shady places. He still keeps his magical blackberry staff.


	2. Angel Vaggie

Vaggie remains in possession of a harpoon that can kill demons. The X over her eye is on her left eye, rather than her right, like the exterminators. Unlike many demons, Vaggie values respect and virtues. Perhaps there's an underlying reason why she has these traits?  
After Vagatha died in 2014, she became an exterminator, neither good nor evil. Due to her doing evil actions with good intentions, she was put to the test and sent to purge demons every year.  
But a certain demon princess caught her attention...the one demon she would not slay. For the two had fallen in love...but love comes with great costs.   
But some people are willing to take the fall and brave exile, in the name of genuine feelings for a fellow friend.

Vaggie, the lesbian moth demon, is Charlie’s best friend and the manager of the Happy Hotel. She is also Charlie’s current girlfriend. She arrived in Hell in 2014 and can speak Spanish. Vaggie has a strong hatred toward men, especially when they attempt to insult Charlie. 

Not much is known about her previous human life, but it’s implied that she likes punk rock music, and Latino music. 

This theory has been brought up before by fans. What if there’s more to Vaggie than meets the eye? If she’s a demon in Hell, why, then, would she have been an angel in the past (or have the potential to be one?)

How did this theory come about? From similarities between Vaggie’s appearance and the looks of the exterminator angels, sent down to purge the citizens of Hell every year. 

First, there is the characteristic pink X over Vaggie’s left eye. One of the Exterminators seen in the trailer had an X over their left eye as well. A picture of an angel’s face also showed an X in place of one of their eyes. 

Second is Vaggie’s expertise with weapons, specifically the harpoon. Throughout the episode, she is shown holding a spear-like weapon that is capable of killing demons. The Exterminators use these weapons to “cleanse” or kill off the demons to keep the population at a set amount. Sometimes, these weapons are discarded, and are found by other demons to sell on the black market. In the opening introduction, white figures of the angels are shown holding spears similar to the harpoon Vaggie holds; a long weapon with a sharp curved blade at the top. 

It is also worth mentioning that when Vaggie warns Angel Dust about Alastor, her pink bow briefly takes on the shape of horns. The Exterminators themselves also have horns on their heads. 

But perhaps the most convincing point to this speculative theory is not Vaggie’s similar physical traits to the Exterminators. Perhaps it is her personality.

Based on the wiki, Vaggie is described as “prudent and sensible,” more so than the other characters. She is often seen trying to keep Charlie out of trouble and making sure the hotel stays up and running. One example is when she tells Charlie to stay on topic during her interview and not to sing (though she doesn’t listen.) When a cameraman calls Charlie a “stupid bitch,” Vaggie punches him off a chair.

Possessing a fiery temper, she confronts Angel Dust after his participation in the turf war against Sir Pentious. She is furious that Angel ruined Charlie’s reputation and that of the hotel. Though Charlie said he was “clean” for two weeks while spending time at the hotel, Angel then decided to resort to violence and drugs. 

Despite Alastor being powerful and intimidating, Vaggie doesn’t hesitate to point her weapon at him, while they’re at the hotel. He warns him not to harm Charlie and even insults him. 

The wiki also mentions that Vaggie has a wide knowledge about Hell, despite having been sent only recently. She knows about the Overlords and how dangerous Alastor is. 

Additionally, Vaggie cannot fly like the angels can but that doesn’t mean that it wouldn’t be a possibility in her full demon form (which has not been revealed as of yet.)

How does this relate back to the Exterminators?

While not much is known about these dark angels sent to Hell, it is assumed that they came from Heaven (or were once part of it). They would hold up certain standards and values such as obeying rules, not participating in sinful acts (despite the irony of them killing demons) among others. 

Vaggie is distrustful of sinners and of men, especially. Unlike many carefree demons, she is practical and protective of those she cares about. In one scene, Vaggie protests against allowing alcohol in the hotel, saying that the hotel “is a place that (should) discourage sin.”

However, Vaggie still displays some so called “demonic” traits such as swearing and a fiery temper. 

The question is, how would Vaggie know about how Hell works so fast? How would she know how the overlords rise in power and information about Alastor’s rampages? Unless someone else told her about all of it, it wouldn’t be likely for her to know all the specific details so easily. It is assumed that only demons in higher positions of power would know about these dark politics.   
But if no one told her about it, then how did she gain that knowledge on her own?

Perhaps this will be explained in a future episode…

Or, maybe Vaggie got this intelligence from a higher source of power, a group who knows the ins and outs of Hell to keep the overcrowded population from becoming a threat. You guessed it…the Exterminators and the inhabitants of Heaven. 

Vaggie may have been an Exterminator in the past, just after her death. She may have died from suicide or homicide. In her human life, Vaggie may have wanted to get justice on abusers and evil individuals…but went about it in the wrong way (violence or murder). Thus, she didn’t go to Heaven but not to Hell yet. She was tested and briefly became an Exterminator, to cleanse evil “for the greater good.” (Exterminators may have been previous souls who were truly neutral or did bad things that they thought were the right things to do). 

Vaggie soon became a fallen angel.

How, then, was she sent down to Hell? Maybe she enjoyed killing sinners a little too much (or not enough to complete her tasks). Or, more likely, her temper tampered with her ability to focus. After all, even dark bringers of death have rules to follow. Fearing that Vaggie was a threat, they sent her down to Hell (burning off her wings) with only a weapon to defend herself. 

Now she faced the ultimate test…survival in her new afterlife. She did remember one part of her mission: to keep the demon/angel Charlie out of trouble…and help her with her destiny to redeem sinners, and themselves. 

For if Charlie convinces demons to be good, they might be redeemed and be sent to Heaven (or become Exterminators), thus reducing the population and making Hell less of a threat…

Something that the king of Hell and the overlords would not approve of…


	3. List of Angels and Demons in Theology

From Oberon Zeil-Ravenheart’s “Grimoire for the apprentice wizard” (2004) Career Press

Chioth Ha Qadesh – Supreme Order of Angels, led by Archangel Metatron (“Angel of the Presence”). Shekinah is his female counterpart. Associated with the infinite divine spirit of Kether.  
Metatron is the link between God and humanity. The King of all the Angels and the youngest, he was once the Biblical Patriarch Enoch. 

Auphanim – (Whirling Forces), ruled by Archangel Ratziel (“delight of God”), the prince of hidden things who is called the Angel of Mysteries, holds a coded key to the secrets of the universe. 

Aralim – (Strong and Mighty Ones, made of white fire) Archangel is Tzaphqiel (“contemplation of God”), prince of spiritual strife against evil. Planet: Saturn

Chasmalim – (Brilliant Ones, justice) Archangel Tzadkiel (“justice of God), prince of mercy and beneficence who guards the gates of the East Wind. Planet: Jupiter

Seraphim – (Flaming Ones) Avenging Angels of Destruction. Ruled by Archangel Kamael, (“severity of God”), prince of strength and courage, bearing the flaming sword. Planet: Mars

Malachim – Govern all natural laws and are responsible for the motions of the cosmos and heavenly bodies. Archangel is Raphael (“physician of God”) prince of healing. Planet: Sun

Elohim – (Choir of Principalities) Archangel is Haniel (“grace of God”), prince of love and harmony, art and creativity. Hagiel (Aphrodite), female counterpart. Planet: Venus

Beni Elohim – (Sons of the Gods/ Choir of Archangels) Archangel is Michael (“protector of God”) with Raphael as his lieutenant. Their province is art and knowledge. Planet: Mercury

Cherubim – Guardian angels of humanity (“those who intercede”). Archangel is Gabriel (“strength of God”). It was he who appeared to Mary with the Annunciation and dictated the Koran to Mohammed. Planet: Moon

Ishim – (Blessed Souls) lowest order of angels, assisting humanity directly, associated with mundane concerns, once living saints and prophets. Archangel is Sandalphon (twin of Metatron) Planet: Earth

Angel Types:  
Archangel (Christianity, Islam, Judaism) “chief angel”

Bene Elohim “Sons of God”

Chalkydri (Christianity, Judaism) = Carriers of the sun’s heat

Cherub (Christianity, Judaism)

Dominions (Christianity, Judaism)

Grigori (Watchers) (Christianity, Judaism)

Ishim (Judaism, Islam)

Lamassu (Ancient Mesopotamian religion) = protection, constellations, female deities

Mu’aqqibat (Islam)

Powers (Christianity, Judaism)

Principalities (Christianity, Judaism)  
Seraph/Seraphim (Christianity, Islam, Judaism) 

Song-Uttering Choirs (Judaism)

Thrones (Christianity, Judaism)

Virtues (Christianity, Judaism)

Angels of Death:

Azrael  
Dumah  
Munkar  
Nakir  
Samael

Fallen Angels:

Azazel  
Dumah  
Harut  
Iblis  
Lucifer

Marut

Christian Hierarchy of Angels:  
(Highest order)  
Seraphim  
Cherubim  
Thrones

(Middle order)  
Dominions  
Virtues  
Powers

(Lowest order)  
Principalities  
Archangels  
Angels

Names:

Abaddon (Christianity, Judaism) = Destruction

Abathar Muzania (Mandaeism) = The weighing of souls

Aglibol (Ancient Cannaanite religion) = Angel of the god Baal Hadad  
Ananiel (Christianity, Judaism) Archangel, “Rain of God”

Arariel (Jewish mythology) = Waters of the Earth

Ariel (Christianity, Islam) = Personification of Israel

Artiya’il (Islam) = Removes human grief

Azazel (Christianity, Islam, Judaism) = Archangel, fallen angel, teacher of evil arts, rebellion against God

Azrael (Islam, Judaism) = Archangel, Angel of Death

Barachiel (Christianity) = Archangel, lightning, Guardian angel chief “Blessed by God’

Baraquiel (Jewish mythology) = Archangel

Camael/Kemuel (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel, Leader of the Powers, strength courage and war

Cassiel (Christianity, Islam, Judaism) = Archangel, solitude and tears

Daniel (Christianity, Judaism) = Watcher

Dadrail (Islam, Yazdanism) = Archangel in Yazdanism

Dumah (Islam, Judaism) = Angel of Death, silence, torments the wicked after death

Eleleth (Sethianism)

Eremiel/Jerahmeel (Christianity, Judaism) = guides the holy deceased in afterlife

Gabriel (Christianity, Islam, Judaism) = Archangel, messengers, military, destruction “God is my strength” 

Gadreel (Christianity, Judaism) 

Hadraniel (Judaism, Gnosticism) = Second Heavenly Gate

Hahasiah (Christianity, Judaism) = Principality

Hanibal (Ancient Mesotopamian religion) = Angel of the god Baal Hadad

Haniel (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel, leader of Principalities along with Archangel Netzach

Haziel

Harut (Islam) = fallen angel, sorcery

Hashmal (Christianity, Judaism) Dominions 

Hamalat al-Arsh (Islam) 

Hofniel (Judaism) = Archangel

Iblis (Islam) = fallen angel, ruler of lower heavens, teacher of angels, leading angels into battle, (after the fall) tempter and commanding demons 

Imamiah (Christianity, Judaism) = Principality

Israfil/Israfel (Islam) = Archangel, music

Jegudiel (Christianity) = Archangel, responsibility and merciful love “Glorifier of God”

Jehoel (Christianity, Judaism) = Seraph, fire

Jequn (Christianity, Islam, Judaism)

Jerahmeel (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel “God’s Exaltation”

Jophiel (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel, wisdom, understanding and judgement

Kalka’il (Islam) = fifth heaven

Kepharel (Jewish mythology) = (Archangel)

Kerubiel (Judaism)

Kiraman Katibin (Islam) = recorder of human thoughts

Kushiel (Christianity, Judaism) = punishment

Lailah (Judaism) = night, conception

Lucifer (Christianity) = Archangel or seraph, cherub, fallen angel, Bringer of Light, rebellion against God  
Morning Star/Venus, wanted to surpass and be “Most High”  
Bogomiliam: Lucifer fell from heaven and trapped souls from heaven inside matter which were later freed by Jesus  
Jealous of God and humanity  
Satan in Christianity  
One of the four princes of Hell, ruler of the East and air in Satanic Bible  
Morning star, intellectualism, fantasy, enlightenment in some versions  
Neopagan: Lucifer as brother and consort to goddess Diana and father of Aradia. (Apollo?) “proud of his beauty and who for his pride was driven from Paradise.”

Maalik (Islam) = hellfire

Malakbel (Ancient Canaanite religion) angel of the god Baal Hadad, the sun

Marut (Islam) = fallen angel, sorcery

Melek Taus (Yazdanism) = Archangel

Metatron (Judaism, Islam) = Archangel, seraph, The Celestial Scribe

Michael (Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Mormonism, Yazdanism) = Archangel, seraph, military, Angel of Mercy, General in God’s army, Angel of Death “Who is like God”

Moroni (Mormonism) = the Golden Plates

Munkar (Islam) = Angel of Death, the Faith of the Dead

Muriel (Christianity) = Dominions, June and Cancer in astrology

Nakir (Islam) = Angel of Death, The Faith of the Dead

Nanael (Christianity, Judaism) = Principality

Netzach (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel, leader of Principalities along with Haniel, eternity

Nithael (Christianity, Judaism) = Principality

Nuriel (Jewish mythology) = hailstorms

Ophaniel/Ofaniel (Christianity, Judaism) = Cherubrim/Thrones

Pahaliah (Christianity) = Thrones, Virtuosity

Penemue (Christianity, Judaism) 

Phanuel (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel, Repentance and Hope “Face of God”

Poyel (Christianity, Judaism) = Principality

Pravuli (Jewish mythology) = Archangel, God’s scribe 

Puriel (Judaism) = examines the souls of those brought to heaven

Qaphsiel (Christianity, Judaism) = angel of tears, presides over the death of kings

Radueriel (Jewish mythology) = can create lesser angels

Raguel/Azrael (Christianity, Islam, Judaism) = Archangel, Angel of Justice “Friend of God”

Ramuel (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel, “Thunder of God”

Raphael (Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Mormonism, Yazdansim) = Archangel, leader of the Virtues, cherubim, healing “God heals”

Raziel (Judaism) = Archangel, Keeper of Secrets

Remiel (Christianity, Judasim) = Archangel  
Ridwan (Islam) Angel of Paradise

Rikbiel (Christianity, Judaism) = cherubim

Sachiel (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel, cherub, Wealth and Charity

Sahaquiel (Jewish mythology) = Archangel, guardian of the fourth heaven

Sabriel (Jewish mythology) = Archangel, Miracles

Samael (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel, Angel of Death, fetching souls

Samyaza (Judaism, Manichaeism) = Watcher

Sandalphon (Christianity, Judaism, Islam) = Archangel, protector of unborn children 

Sarathiel (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel, Discipline and Penance

Sariel (Christianity, Judaism, Islam) = Archangel

Sealtiel (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel “Intercessor of God”

Selaphiel (Christianity) = Archangel, patron saint of prayer and worship

Seraphiel (Christianity, Islam) = seraph, protector of Metatron, highest ranking seraphim

Shamnail (Yazdanism) = Archangel

Shamsiel (Christianity, Judaism)

Sidriel (Jewish mythology) = Archangel

Suriel (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel, “Prince of God”

Temeluchus (Christianity, Judaism)

Tennin (Japanese Buddhism)

Turail (Yazdanism) = Archangel

Uriel (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel, seraphim, “God is my light” patron of arts

Uziel (Judaism) = Archangel

Vasiariah (Christianity, Judaism) = Dominions

Vehuel (Christianity, Judaism) = Principality

Wormwood (Christianity) = war

Yarihibol (Ancient Canaanite religion) (angel of God Baal Hadad), springs

Zachariel (Christianity) = Archangel

Zadkiel (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel, leader of the Dominions, "Righteousness of God” angel of freedom, benevolence and mercy and the Patron Angel of all who forgive

Zaphkiel (Christianity) = Archangel, leader of the Thrones, “God’s Knowledge”

Zedekiel (Christianity, Judaism) = Archangel, “Grace of God”

Zephaniel (Judaism) = Archangel

Zephon (Jewish mythology)

Zophiel (Christianity, Judaism) = Cherubim

List of Demons in Theology

Archdemons seven deadly sins:

Lucifer: Pride  
Mammon: Greed  
Asmodeus: Lust  
Leviathan: Envy (sea monster)  
Beelzebub: Gluttony (Lord of the Flies)  
Satan: Wrath  
Belphegor: Sloth (suggests ingenious inventions will make people rich)

Demon Kings of the Ars Goetia  
Amaymon (King of the East)  
Corson (King of the West)  
Ziminiar (King of the North)  
Gaap (King of the South)  
Bael (first king, power to make men invisible, teaching science,   
Paimon (obedient to Lucifer, knowledge of past and future events)   
Beleth  
Purson  
Asmodey  
Vine  
Balam  
Beilal  
Alastor (Greek spirit of vengeance)  
Pazuzu

Demons in Christianity:  
Adrammelech

Alastor (avenger of evil deeds, specifically familial bloodshed, byname of Zeus, also one of Hade’s black horses, possessing entity like Nemesis, generic term for evil spirits)  
Asmodeus  
Baphomet  
Belial  
Belphegor  
Demogorgon  
Dusios  
Gello  
Incubus  
Succubus  
Satan

Four Princes of Hell (Satanic Bible)  
Satan  
Lucifer  
Belial  
Levitaian


End file.
